1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to LED (light emitting diode) lamps, and more particularly to an LED lamp having a low energy consumption.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional light sources, such as fluorescent lamp, halogen lamp and incandescent lamp need large power consumption. It is environmentally unfriendly and energy consumptive.
It is thus desirable to provide an LED lamp which can overcome the described limitations.